nanbakafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Paper Manipulation
---- Paper Manipulation (折り紙, Origami) is an incredibly rare ability that allows users to infuse paper with their own Ki, which in turn allows them to manipulate it however they see fit, molding it into any shape or from they wish and utilizing it to create powerful and devastating attacks. Overview Paper manipulation is a rare ability that allows users to manipulate paper to create devastating and powerful attacks against their targets. Users of this ability are normally well versed in the utilization of Ki, having the ability to manipulate it in a form outside of their body and infuse objects with it, paper in this case. Users of paper manipulation can mold paper they come in contact with at will, changing its density, color, and shape with relative ease to create objects such as swords, shields, and even armor. Through the utilization of ki they can throw their paper with deadly accuracy, cutting through glass cleanly without so much as leaving a crack. This allows them to add a cutting effect to their paper which is often added to creations of bladed weapons. The ability to change the density also allows for a blunt effect to be added which means that the once flimsy paper can be used to bludgeon targets if the user so wishes it. While paper is needed to utilize this ability, it doesn't have to be premade paper such as that found in a notebook or printer paper. Users of this ability are able to create paper from wood by simply touching it, the bark of trees giving way to sheets of paper under the touch of the user ready to be molded by them. As mentioned above users are able to mold paper into any shape or form, this extends to more dynamic creations such as wolves, rhinos, and even dragons, allowing them to create these moving creatures to utilize like puppets. While they can create these artificial beings, they do not possess the ability to grant them sentience and as such they do not possess the ability to think or feel for themselves. The only thing that drives these creatures is a simple command given to them during their creation. This single command is their entire reason for existing and as such they will go to any length to see it through to the end before returning to the nothingness from which they came. Like the cutting and bludgeoning effects, other effects can be added to the paper, the user's Ki taking on different forms based on the user's desire. This allows for the creation of poisonous sheets of paper, explosive sheets, freezing sheets, whichever form the user wills their ki to take. Advanced users can take their ability to the next level, allowing them to transform their body into paper which allows them to slip under doors and other small spaces before reforming on the other side. This technique may also be used when no paper is available for the user to manipulate, transforming a part of their body into paper to attack foes until other sources of paper can be found. Unfortunately for users of this ability, even their ki enhanced paper is vulnerable to paper's natural enemies. Fire and water is this abilities greatest weakness, quickly making the paper unless to the user as it is either turned to ashes for becomes too soggy to manipulate without tearing to shreds. Category:Abilities Category:Ability Category:Ki Ability